Maybe Once, But Not Twice
by SwimAlongsideTheFreeDolphins
Summary: After finding out that her parents weren't her true parents, Talem sets out to find her true mother and father are only to find a past that will change Hyrule. Forever.
1. Jump, Then Fall

This is my first story, so please review!

I DO NOT own the Legend Of Zelda, it belongs to nintendo.

Maybe Once, But Not Twice

A clock sounded in the distance, It marked the reaching of midnight and the time for the runaway. The cloaked figure floated around a corner, and quickly walked across the large, magnificent hall. As they neared their destination the figure quickly turned around. Voices, coming from, the wall? They started walking back, stopping to press their ear against a large golden door. At first, there was nothing, but after a couple of seconds they could hear a man bellow in the room. He sounded familiar. "I have called thee, for an important meet today." Muttering was heard. "There has been a rumor, a joke as thee may say it, that one of our great leaders has had.." he paused for a second. "Has had 'relationships,'" One third of the audience gasped. The other two thirds sat in silence. "with a mortal being." Those that didn't gasp at first, finally did, out of shock and betrayal. This, wasn't going to be fun to hear. "Where," he continued. "Would thee hear such a thing?" A yellow haired woman stood up from her chair. "I Sir," she started. "did not hear it, I read it. While I was fixing up Majesties room I came across a book."

The cloaked figure gasped and spun around to lean against the door. They knew, and those that didn't, would soon too. It was hard to hold back the tears, what would happen to her just-born child? She turned around to put her ear against the door again. "In the book, Majesty described love, dreams, and hope. Majesty spoke about hoping her child would be brave and good like their father." the woman continued, along with more gasping coming from the crowd. "And how, if I may interrupt, did exactly you come across the book?" The woman swallowed a lump in her throat. "It was um.. oo-no on on the floor." she stuttered. "On the page where she talked about him and...IT." "Do you still have this book?" he questioned. "Yes," she quickly said. "Bring it forward." "As you wish." she said making her way toward him. "Here, its on the fifteenth page."

The man seemed reluctant to read the book, but how would she know? She wasn't even in the room, yet, she could feel it.

The man made a face as he read it over. "Very well than, this meeting is dismissed."

The cloaked woman put a hand to her mouth, before turning to run down the hall to her bedroom. She looked frantically around her room until she remembered where what she was looking for was. She reached under her bed and then ran for her closet. Kneeling down to the ground, she gently put her arms around a small bundle and held it to her chest. "Shh..." she cooed before stepping backwards and heading towards her window. "It's for the best and your safety." she said while undoing the latch on the window. Clutching the bundle closer to her chest she took a deep breath and prepared to jump._ 'It looked so much easier when Link did it.'_ she thought to herself. _'Here we go..' _The wind was warm and she landed where she had predicted, on the golden bush. She quickly got up and ran to the stables, she had to hurry before anyone caught her running away. She looked around before setting her eyes towards the pastel horse in the back. "Who goes there?"

She turned around and gasped. Had she been seen? Yes. She got the closest horse near her and rode it out of the stables, not bothering to look behind her to see who was yelling at her. It wasn't her first choice but this horse would have to do. After she made it to the lush forest she yanked the horse to a stop. She looked down at her child and smiled. Her smile didn't last very long though, there was a distant sound of voices coming from behind them and after turning her head to look behind her, tapped the horse into a gallop. _'faster, faster,'_ she thought to herself. As if reading her thoughts, the horse picked up speed and within two hours, they were nearing her destination. "You're going to make it!" she cried out in joy. She urged the horse to a stop when it was about 29 feet away and jumped off, walking towards the cliff. Looking down made her heart stop. Why, why was she having to do this? Her daughter. The only child she would bear from the man she truly loved, but they could never, ever be together. Before taking one step off the cliff she whispered Three words. "Fulfill your destiny."

It wasn't before it was to late that she realized that she didn't plan where she would fall, now she would have to face the pain if she wasn't lucky and landed on the hard ground. Normally, she would have used her magic to float or appear here, but unfortunately, she had had used most of her energy. She didn't know that after staying up late because of her child she would have to walk back to the palace because she heard about the rumors about the secret meeting. THEN after hearing what they had planned, had to go and hide her baby daughter. She got lucky, she landed in a small lake, but in the middle of nowhere. "Now I have to walk..why do I have to do this?" The baby giggled. Apparently she thought the face her mother was wearing was funny. Her mother laughed. "That's right, it's for you." she paused for a second to gaze at her first daughter. "This is all for you." She started toward a small clearing. Using wisdom to guide her over the river and through the woods, she soon found the village to which she was searching for. "Your almost in safe Hands," she said while quickly but thoroughly scanning the area and when she was sure she was the only one there, made her way across the field to the house farthest from the others. "We are here." she said while trying to hold the tears in but, soon, she felt many tears flow down her cheek and start making rivers on the ground. She put her treasure on the deck of the house and let out a muffled cry. "I love you," she said kissing her daughters forehead before she knocked on the door four times and ran for the cover of the forest. Halfway there, she looked back one more time to see the daughter she was leaving behind reluctantly. "I love you." she mouthed. She looked up hearing the door unlatch, and then ran the rest of the way to the woods, crying.

Was it good, bad, or OK? Please give your review!


	2. My Dream Come True

"Hello?," a old woman said while opening the door. Seeing no one around she was about to close the door but a blue blanket caught her eye. She furrowed her eyes and bent down to get a closer look. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was. With shaking hands she carefully picked up the small child. She couldn't help but cry as she took the baby in her arms and went inside closing the door behind her. "All these years, with him telling me praying to the goddess would never bring me my wish, it has finally come true." She whispered as she gazed at her new 'daughter'. She would have to wait another two hours to share her excitement with anyone, her husband had yet to come home, however she had plenty to do while he was gone. "Oh, what to name you?" she said smiling at the baby and cried even more when she pinched herself and realized it wasn't a dream. After cooing the child to sleep she realized the blanket was soaking wet. "Oh my heavens! You might catch a cold!"

She quickly reached for another blanket and removed the wet one from the child then quickly replaced it with the dry one.

As she was taking off the blanket she managed to make out the form of a small letter put on the back of the blanket as she moved it to heat it by the fire. She sat down on her small couch with the note in one hand. It was an odd looking letter, the letters themselves looked as if they had been written in pure melted gold and seemed to glow in the light. It reminded her of the royal family, but even they would never write in this. She cleared her throat before she started reading, "My dear child, I bless you with my greatest treasure and your ever since dream. Her name is Talem, although you may change it if you desire. I need not ask you to take good care of her, for I know you would whether or not you were asked. I want to watch her grow up happily, like you wished you did when you were young and 'worthless'. Forget those days, remember the future, your a mother now." Reading the note brought more tears. "I will take care of her. Like a real daughter, I will love and spoil you." The baby cooed. "You are so..." she stopped mid-sentence after realization meet her mind. "Greatest treasure, she knows my past and her form of speaking, I only prayed to a certain goddess in those days, the letters...OH MY!" she gasped.

"You can't possibly be the daughter of a..." She was interrupted by loud knocking on the door. She turned her shock into happiness as she made her way to the door.


	3. Daunting Past

Goddesses Lair

"You don't honestly want to keep the thing if the rumors are true, do you?" a glowing yellow-haired woman asked the man in front of her. "Now Estella, so what if these rumors are not rumors at all, you wouldn't want to kill the poor thing now would you?" he asked, looking her in the eye. The woman said nothing but wore a look of displeasure on her face. She turned around to walk out of the room and as she had the door partly open she looked back at the man sitting in the throne. "Well just GET RID OF IT!" She said the last four words with a click of her tongue and with that, she left.

Five Years later...

Nayru walked down the halls gracefully. Her hair flowing back and forth as she would stop time to time to look out the majestic windows and think about a special someone and child. It had been five years since she had seen these two people and she would find herself longing to see and meet them again. "Nayru, your majesty." She turned around, it was a servant. "Your sisters are waiting for you at the dinning room." Nayru nodded and bid the servant a good day. "I'm not hungry.." she said to herself as she walked back the way she came. "but if I don't show up they suspect something is wrong." Hours later she found herself at the dinning room and then she was hungry, the walk had taken some of her energy. The castle was the biggest in the universe, and was filled with endless rooms with the weirdest, yet beautifulest, things. There was a room of waters, that would show her what was going on with the worlds waters, and a sun room, that would tell her what the day would be like, and countless more.

"I'm here." Two woman, the only people in the room, looked in Nayru's direction. "Took you long enough." Nayru looked to her left at the red-haired woman. "I'm sorry Din, I got lost." Din stood up and laughed. "That's the worst excuse anyone of us can give, your a goddess for crying out loud!" The green-haired woman joined in the conversation. "Yes, Nayru, you don't need to be making lies up. We're your sisters, you can tell us anything." Nayru looked away feeling a chill run up her spine. She could tell them anything, but what happened five years ago was not something to be mentioned, yet. "Yes, I know better, I'm sorry." "Very well than," Din continued. "lets get to the eating, I'm starving." "Yes," Farore added. "as am I!" "Your ALWAYS hungry." Din commented.

After the meal had been finished, the three had headed towards Dins' chambers. Where, as everyday since they were born, would teach themselves history. Mostly through telling stories or reading them. Today Din had chosen a book, for Farore's choice wasn't something that Din was not impressed by.

"_The Art of Eating_?" Din had asked Farore, raising an eyebrow. "The title just caught my eye." Farore said, acting innocent. "Hmm, I can see why, maybe I should choose a book today," Din had said, but stated why when she saw Farore frown."We, at least I, don't want to know about how or what we should be eating. "Very well then." After a couple minutes of searching, Din had chosen a book titled, _Link to the Past_

"Skip to chapter 45, I have read 44 and the rest down already." Farore said, smiling broadly. "Well then, I am very sorry to say that Nayru and I haven't and you'll have to hear the rest again." "Hmm?" Nayru hummed returning from her thoughts. "Nothing," Din said. "nothing important at least. Weren't you listening?" she asked. "Sorry, I, was daydreaming?" Nayru said, but it sounded more like a question. She wasn't the best liar. "What about?" Farore asked eager to abandon the argument between Din and herself. Nayru panicked, she didn't expect them to believe her. _"A Shining Sunday._" she quickly lied. "So you weren't lying when you said that was a good book." "I never lie." Nayru stuttered, managing a laugh from the three of them. "OK enough with this unneeded nonsense," Din stated opening the book to the first chapter. "We need to read!"

"And then, Link lunged at the creature with the Master Sword and he slayed him once and for almost all." at this, Farore laughed slightly. "Nice story Din, I mean, history." "Yes history, don't you remember meeting him? He is a handsome young man." "I do recall meeting him, as you said he was handsome." Farore replied back. "Nayru, what did you think of him...?" Din looked over her room, but Nayru was no where around. "Nayru?" Din looked at Farore questionably and she just shrugged. "I never noticed her leave." "Neither did I." "She has been acting strangely, don't you think?" Farore said, putting Din's book away."Yes, I think so too but, what could be wrong?" "I don't know, but we can always ask..." "Farore, that was the reason why you weren't the goddess of wisdom. If we go up and ask her, I am highly confident she would tell us a lie and say she was fine." "I know but, as sisters, I think she would tell us something was amiss, don't you think?" "She should, however that doesn't mean she will." Farore adverted her eyes to the floor. "Maybe, she's just tired.." "Tired of what? She has all that a mortal could dream of, and she's upset? That is nonsense." "Well then, lets go ask!" Farore said finally looking up for a couple of seconds only to look to the floor again. "Farore!" "Right, I forgot." "She might be hiding something, no, she is hiding something. That is what my conscious is saying." "Do goddesses have consiouses?" "Farore.." "Right, I forgot again. But, is she's hiding something, what could it be?" "I don't know Farore, I don't know."

The moon room was definitely the room to be if one needed enlightenment, the moon and the water room actually. The moon lighted the starry night colored room with a shining white light and created a breath-taking contrast.

It was the perfect room for thinking, Nayru once told Farore when she needed a calming break.. However, Nayru did not come here to relax but to cry, cry silently to herself. She sat under the moon, thinking of a special someone again, a special someone that probably wont ever know her or know that... "There you are! What is going on with you, appearing and disappearing whenever you feel like it without even telling us?" Din asked barging in on Nayru's moment. "Nayru! Why wont you answer.." she stopped when Nayru turned around and she could clearly see her sister had been crying. "Can't I have some time to myself only?" Nayru asked as she walked past her sister crying even more than before. "It's always something isn't it..." Din said to herself once Nayru left the room. "but why is it always something to do with her?" she pondered the thought that crossed her mind but quickly shook her head. She knew very well, or at least thought, that Nayru would never do such an idiotic thing, she had to much wisdom in her years as being a goddess and having watched the mistakes the humans would sometimes make that would leave them or their family destroyed. 'Like Princess Zelda's mom, the supposedly virgin and friendly lady. She is ruining her life going around and using people like that, especially the men.' just thinking about it made her want to puke. With that being her last thought in the room for know, she left to find her wise sister.

As she walked the halls she nearly ran into a servant who was delivering something to Farore. "She's still hungry?" She asked the servant, and they merely nodded. "She eats like she'll never eat again, and she still wants more." They both managed a giggle before she told the servant goodbye and was off again. She stopped when she was finally at Nayru's bedroom door and lightly knocked.

"Are you in there?" "Yes, you can come in." Din opened the door and found Nayru outside on her balcony, starring down at the sky. "I wanted to apologize..about bargaining in on your time of silence." "It should be me who's apologizing. I shouldn't have said that to you, especially when I am the goddess of wisdom." "Well, if you put it that way, but I still want to apologize. I haven't given you much time to yourself, do you not agree?" Nayru said nothing. "Apparently you do." Nayru shook her head and shot her a worried look. "You don't want to know what Princess Zelda's mom is doing right know, this very moment." Din look away disgusted. "You don't need to tell me, I have already been told by Farore. She is no longer acting like a Queen. She is more like a lust-filled mortal. I can't and wont believe that Delphinus is married to her. He is such a great man, she is lower than dirt. He is loyal, she is...not." Nayru looked away at the word 'loyal'. "Yes," she started but quickly stopped when she heard her voice break. "Thank you Din, for coming and talking to me. I feel enlightened." "That is want goddess sisters are for." "How have you been lately?" "What do you mean?" Nayru asked all of a sudden growing worried that somehow Din had found something out. "I mean how have you been.." "DIN!" Din heard someone cry her name and stopped mid-sentence. They both turned their heads towards the door. They both jumped up in shock as it flung open revealing a horrified Farore. "She was murdered!" Farore cried out. "What are you talking about!" Din said after gaining conscious on the situation. "Queen Elsa! She was in her room and some squirrel and then... " "Wait she was killed? Who killed..did you just say a squirrel..killed her?" "No! A squirrel told me. She was there when the man..came in and killed her." Farore stopped when she ran out of air."I need you Din to travel with me through time and see who killed her." Din looked at Nayru and then back a Farore. "It's fine Din, you can go with Farore, I'll be fine." "Are you sure?" "Yes." Din sighed and left the room. Nayru turned her attention back to the sky below her. She saw King Delphinus sitting alone on his throne looking out the windows that surrounded the throne room. He looked worried. He should be worried. Nayru looked away and headed toward the door. She had a sudden urge to visit Hyrule...

-For some reason this chapter took longer to write, I just kept deleting this and that. I don't know why I was so paranoid.


	4. Strangers, Strangers

Hyrule

"Talem, honey, get up!" Talem woke up in a start, the yelling startled her. "I'm awake!" She yelled to the unknown yeller.

"You better be!" they yelled again. "Hurry up and get dressed, it's time to eat!" Talem soon recognized them as her mother.

"Yeah, yeah." Talem groaned. She got up and headed toward her highly organized drawer. After she took off her night gown, she picked out the usual, a pair of somewhat baggy shorts (like those of the Gerudo, only less baggy) and a white sari with blue lining. She wrapped the cloth around her stomach, up to her shoulders. She walked over to the mirror. "Maybe Mom wasn't lying when she said I was picture perfect." she said to herself while smiling at her reflection. "Just add a crown and any prince will mistake you for a princess." her mother had also said. She then hurried towards her door and started down the stairs.

"It's about time," her father stated as he put down a plate of eggs and bread. "I thought you fell of your bed and knocked yourself out." He didn't smile or smirk when he said it, he wasn't making a joke.

"And if I did, you weren't to go check on me." Talem stated and she crossed her arms across her chest, stopping about twelve steps down the stairs.

"Plus, I don't fall of my bed, I fall down the stairs." she added as she started her down again, nearing the floor, but eight steps away from making it, she tripped. "Like that!" she groaned after she hit the bottom on her knees. Her mother and father quickly ran over to her.

"Are you hurt?" her mother asked, examining her head for any injuries. "I'm fine, it's only the seventh time I've done it." "Seven times to many." Her dad muttered as he picked her up and helped her onto her chair. "Maybe as you get older, you'll get used to it." "Dad!" "Ha-ha I was just joking." her father chuckled. "OK you two, knock it...never mind." Talem's mother started but quickly stopped to look at her daughter. Talem had a knack for 'taking things literally.'

"Stop battering and start eating."

"Yes mother," they said in unison.

"Much better." her mother added. "Now," she said while taking her seat at the table. "hand me the milk please."

After the meal Talem had asked to go outside, her parents nodded and soon she was skipping in a meadow, at least, she's pretending she's skipping through a meadow. She's actually in her front yard. She was just starting to sing when someone interrupted her. "Excuse me little girl," the person started. Talem could tell that the person was a man and that he wasn't from around town before she even turned around.

Everyone in town knew she didn't like being called little girl. "What is it?" she said obviously annoyed. She added 'Sir.' when she saw she had hurt the person's feelings. "I'm looking for my dog. Have you seen a dog around here. I think I saw it in your yard"

'How stupid does he think I am?" Talem told herself while she contemplated what she should say. "What does you dog look like." It was more of a command than a question. How is that possible? With Talem, anything is possible.  
"Um..." the man stuttered for a minute before answering. "Big, I mean small, brown and black-blue I mean purple."

'He a lot more stupid than I thought," Talem said in her mind. 'might as well have some fun here.' "Sir, I saw a purple and white dog, but not a purple and brown dog." "Are you sure?"

'No!'

"I am completely sure." "Hm..could you show me where you show me where you saw the dog?" he said while nervously looking around.

'Oh sure.' Talem whispered while rolling her eyes.

"Mister, I can't leave home!" "It'll only be a second." "My mom can show you." Inside, Talem was laughing hysterically. She had him now. "No, no, I don't think she knows where the dog was." "Of course she does! She was there!" The man looked petrified, yet, angry at the same time. "Listen little girl, are you gonna help me find my dog or not?" "Who the heck has a purple dog?" Talem finally stated. She was waiting for this. "I...I...I." the man couldn't find the words, so he started towards her. "Well if you won't willfully help me, I'll force you."

"Oh, I'm so scared." she muttered as she slowly backed away. Soon, however, she was trapped in a corner of her yard. The fence was too high, jumping was not an option.

"Now I've got you." the man said in that creepy kidnapper way.

"Mister!" Talem yelled. "I can still yell for help in case you were wondering." The man's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare.."

"SOLO!" Talem screamed. The man jumped at her but she managed to duck so he would miss her. "Hey!" Talem screamed as she felt his arms around her. "Got you know you little turp!" 'Oh no he didn't!' Talem thought as she struggled, but when she glanced over his shoulder she stopped.

"Mister, I would turn around if I were you." Talem said wearing a big smile on her face.

"Why?"

"Cause your about to get your face chewed off by a real dog."

The soldiers came over at about an hour after the incident. They arrested the man who was soon to be tried for attempted kidnapping and murder. This unnerved her and her parents, but her parents seemed more frightened than her. She could tell by her mothers' face and how her dad protectively held her. She wasn't paying to much attention though. She was busy petting her dog, Solo. "You were a brave little girl you know that?" The man told her as she kissed Solo's nose."The thing that told me he was an idiot was that he me called a 'little girl'" Talem said emphasizing the last two words. The soldiers eyes widened. "Just because he called you that doesn't me that he was stupid." "Your right. I said he was an Idiot." The man looked up at her parent's with a strange look on his face. "Beautiful and smart, you must be proud. Well we are taking leave know, seeing you already have your hands full with this little..one." he said with a smile on his face. Probably proud that he caught himself before he said little girl again.

"Your were lucky that you had that dog around." he said as he kneeled down to stroke the white border collie's back.

"What's his name again?" he asked Talem as he stood up.

"Solo."

"Good name," he said plainly.

"wish we would have a dog like Solo here."

Talem beamed. "That means a lot."

"It does." her mother added as she soon too was stroking Solo's back.

After a quick, small chat with her father, the man soon bid her parents goodbye.

It was about 7:00 pm when Talem's father asked to have a little chat with her. "Why..." she had asked, worried that he was going to ground her for her earlier boldness. "Just some news I have to tell you." at least he wasn't going to lecture her about talking to strangers.

They sat down on the floor by the hearth in their living room. After a moment of silence, her father spoke.

"Talem, how old are you?"

"Six."

"Good, now, how many children in our village are close to your age?"

"None."

"Perfect," he said while taking a deep breath. "We, your mother and I, thought that..we would be better off.." he trailed off as if he was taking a trip through space.

"We would be better off..." Talem said, shaking her head in a 'you were about to say' manner.

"That we would be better off leaving this town." he said faster than usual while he quickly closed his eyes, waiting for screaming that never came.

When he opened one eye, he saw that Talem was still just sitting there, no expression on her face.

"Everything alright?" He asked, as if he was expecting more than a blank expression. "I'm fine, but are you fine?" Her dad laughed as he took his only daughter in his arms. "When are we leaving?" she asked when he let her cuddle in his chest. "In one week." "Why wasn't Mother here to tell me with you?" "Because, she was scared that you would cry." "Why?" "She can't stand to see you cry. She thought you would be angry that we would be leaving." "Are we leaving because I talked to a stranger?" "Maybe."

"I'm sorry father. I won't disappoint again."

"Don't be. I should of known harm would have come down this road someday. The village isn't as safe as it was before, please, try to understand that."

"Is that why you bought me that puppy for my birthday?"

"Partly, your mother and I also thought you needed a friend."

"Well you don't need to worry so much daddy. Solo will try to keep us safe."

Her father smiled. It had been a long time since his daughter called him 'daddy'. Far, far to long.

"I can't help but worry sweetie. Your our only child, and if anything were to happen to you..."

"Mother would kill you?"

"Not quite!" her father quickly said, trying to hold back a laugh. "But she may come close to."

"Oh." she said sleepily into air.

"Are you getting tired?" her father asked, after she started to yawn.

"Maybe just a little."

Her father smiled and picked her up. "Then let's get this little princess to bed."

"I prefer fishie."

"Hm?" her father said raising an eyebrow as he made his way up the stairs.

"I don't want to be a princess."

"You don't want to be a princess like Princess Zelda?"

"NO." she said angrily.

"Ok then! Calm down, fishie."

"Don't call me that either."

"But you just said-"

"I just realized you and Mother eat fishies."

"Oh, ha-ha. Your right, but we would never eat a fishie princess."

Talem didn't reply. Her father looked down and smiled when he saw she was asleep. He opened the door to her room and layed her on her bed.

"Goodnight." he whispered before he kissed her forehead and left her room.

The next morning started out as usual. Talem's father made breakfast and her mother gardened. Talem fell down the stairs again, but this time she was three steps from the floor.

"I'm getting used to it." she had said. Her parent's just looked at each other and managed a smile.

The afternoon was somewhat chilly so Talem hadn't asked to go outside. Instead she bothered her already annoyed parents with questions. "Where are we moving? How big is the house? What is 45 divided by 9?"

"Ordon, small, and 5." her father said trying to organize books neatly in a box. Luckily for him, Talem was satisfied with his answers and left him to do his work.

She left for her room to daydream about their new house.

She dreamed of purple trees and laughing children. She dreamed of a small lake and fish. She then started dreaming about multiplication facts, like 45 divided by 9...

First I was paranoid about publishing, and now, I can't wait! If there are any errors in grammer or anything, tell me please! I wrote this in a whip so yeah...

P. S...reviews would be great...seriously!


	5. Meeting Him

Morning felt different for Talem today, she could 'feel' something in the air, but what certainly caught her by surprise is that she didn't fall down the stairs.

At breakfast she was met by an odd gaze coming from her father, a 'something that was supposed to happen didn't happen gaze'.

"Talem," he started

"Yes Father?"

"you didn't fall down the stairs today."

"I thought you would be happy."

"As would I," Talems' mother said.

"Do you think it means something?" she asked as she looked up at her husband who was eating silently.

"Hm, I'm not sure honey, but, if it did I'm almost positive its going to be a good thing." he said with a wink.

"Almost positive?" she added, looking up from the eggs she was cooking.

Talem's father chuckled.

"The worst thing that could happen is..." he drifted off as his playful gaze met her mother's stern one.

His face soon turned into a grimace, and he shook his head.

"Talem maybe you should just stay inside today."

Talem's mother nodded.

"Yes sweetie, I think you should."

"Why?"

Talem pouted.

Her father turned to her mother, and she adverted his gaze.

"Um, we're going to have a family day today, is that so bad?"

"No, but why can't I go outside?"

"Honey, please just listen to what he is telling you."

Talem nodded and looked down at her untouched plate of food.

"Yes mother."

"I don't get these games, the money in the game is worth a lot, but I can't even buy an apple with it in a store here." Talem frowned.

Her parent's broke out laughing.

"Well it's a game Talem, its all make-believe.

'I'd like to make-believe that the money was _actually_ worth something.'

"I'm bored. Can I go now?"

Her mother sighed.

"Yes sweetie."

Two seconds later Talem was in her room.

The first thing she did was jump lazily onto her bed and lay there, hoping she would fall asleep and wake up to a better day.

And she did, after a few books read.

The next day everything seemed to go back to normal. Talem was allowed to go outside.

Nothing in particular happened yesterday, at least nothing that Talem knew about.

The first thing she did right after breakfast was run straight outside and investigate. After all, she was a 10 year old, its part of her nature.

"Solo," she called out as soon as she opened her gate.

The joyful pup ran up to her and jumped up at her.

"No, no Solo no, bad dog. Sit."

The dog paid no attention and kept at it, making her consider leaving him, that is, until what happened just a few days ago flashed back into her mind.

When the dog finally calmed down, she put a small leash on his collar and walked into town.

Exactly what she was looking for, she didn't know.

"I forgot why I even came outside...Hey!"

As she was turning a corner she had bumped into someone by accident. Apparently a boy because of his tone of voice.

"Watch were your going little girl."

Talem got up and frowned. She wasn't going to help this boy up, much less apologize.

"Who are you calling a little girl?"

The boy stood up and cleaned himself off. When he looked up, Talem felt an odd sensation in her stomach, this boy had..beautiful brown eyes.

"I wasn't tying to be rude," he said.

"I was just describing."

Talem narrowed her eyes.

"How old are you if I can ask."

The boy smirked.

"I'm 14."

Talem said nothing, and this made the boy smile.

"Whats the matter?"

Talem shook her head. "Nothing."

"That doesn't seem like the case."

He laughed.

"My name is Link."

"My name is Talem." she said plainly.

Link smiled. "That's a nice name."

"I guess."

"Is that your dog?" he asked kneeling down to pet it.

"Yes, but be careful."

"Why?"

"He bites."

Link quickly stood up, and gave a nervous laugh.

"You should've told me that then."

"Well, I was partly lying."

"Why?"

"You don't pet a dog without permission first."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"You'll remember, what comes around goes around.

Link raised an eyebrow.

Talem just smiled at him.

He quickly looked away towards a small shop.

"Well, I'm going to go now, it was nice...um..running in to you?"

Talem laughed, and the boy couldn't help but think how cute her laugh was.

And she caught onto the fact that he was thinking about her, the stare he was giving said it all.

"Hehe, yeah." Talem quickly turned on her heels and walked away, she could feel herself blushing.

"Bye" Link said as he watched her walk away.

"Bye." Talem said turning one more time to look at him.

When he was gone from her view, she ran, Solo in the front. When they finally reached her homes' gate, she leaned against it and let herself slide down slowly.

Solo walked up to her and started to lick her face.

"Ha ha Solo, knock It off."

For once Solo obeyed.

Talem sat there pondering her encounter with the boy, Link.

"What is this feeling I get when I think about him?" she asked into the air, hopeful about getting an answer.

None came.

Her eyes went wide.

"Omigosh, I think I've had a spell put on me!"


End file.
